


Thanks, tumblr

by castielhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, bc I want them to, they're watching spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhowell/pseuds/castielhowell
Summary: Dan wants to watch Supernatural ♥





	Thanks, tumblr

"We should watch Supernatural." Dan says, on a Monday afternoon, as he and Phil are silently browsing/napping after lunch. "I think I've seen enough screenshots to basically know the plot, but it's kinda caught my interest after all this time."

"I'm not sure it's really my type." Phil frowns. "Plus, there's like, a hundred seasons! It would take us months to catch up!"

Dan stays silent for a moment, staring blankly at his screen.

"Yeah, but we could give it a go. What if it's really good? I mean, it has to be, literally everyone watches it. The show in itself has become a meme."

"Oh, now I see what it's about. You can't bear to not be up to date with one of the most popular things on tumblr, is that it?" Phil smirks. He gets up from his armchair and sits next to Dan on the couch. "Alright, then. Why not."

Dan grins at him and kisses him briefly. To be totally honest, he's wanted to watch this show for forever, but didn't want to watch it without Phil, because anything they can both be obsessed with, Dan will take it.

"I love you." he smiles, grabbing the remote.

"Last time you said that was this morning when I made you pancakes. I'm beginning to think you love food and geeky stuff more than you love me." Phil chuckles, his tongue poking out a little.

"Hm, but you're totally right, Phil Lester." Dan kisses him again, with more energy this time. "That's why we live together, right? That's why I spend all my time with you, that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you in this crappy flat. Because I don't love you." he whispers against Phil's lips.

Phil starts to laugh, but stops when he feels Dan's mouth open slightly against his own. He parts his lips to allow Dan in. He's pretty sure he'll never get used to kissing Dan. It's literally been eight years since Dan first kissed him on the Manchester Eye, but he's still astonished at how amazing it feels. The pretty fanboy, kissing him, entirely _his_.

"Go away, Lester, we have a new fandom to lose our lives into." Dan chuckles, lightly pushing his boyfriend away.

"As long as I'm lost with you." Phil smiles, the fondness in his eyes making Dan's heart burst with love.

And, like that, snuggling on their couch, fingers intertwined, they watched their first episode of Supernatural. And if they mouthed some of the lines along, hey, it's only tumblr's fault.


End file.
